Giggle Juice
by DawnJuan
Summary: My version of what should have happened at the Rachel Berry House Party Trainwreck Extravaganza.  I wrote this before I saw the episode, so it's not supposed to match up.


**I'm not used to writing these two character's, but I did this for certain people that helped the Brittana shippers vote. Thanks again :D**

Quinn found herself face down on a cold hardwood floor. She slowly sat up and looked around in an attempt to remember where she was and how she had the misfortune to end up in such an uncomfortable position. The blonde dusted herself off and took a deep breath. She stumbled out of a dark room with only the light illuminating the hall to guide her safely. Music was pumping in her ears and it didn't take long for her memories to come flooding back. She was at Rachel's house. The party was still going strong from the sound of things.

She made her way into the short brunette's living room to find a few people still partying hard and a few were missing. Quinn was careful not to step on discarded plastic cups that seemed to decorate the entire living area. As she passed the couch she noticed a half naked Brittany laying on top of Santana. Both girls had their bodies tangled together and were out cold. She half smiled and half grimaced. She had known those girls longer than anyone else and she was well aware that there was something MORE to them. That was the cause of her smile. She grimaced when she saw Santana, because the feisty Latina was always trying to get in her way.

Quinn wasn't upset that Santana and Sam were now a thing. She acted like it bothered her to keep her image up, but she really wasn't as into Sam as she let everyone think. She fought to be with him. To be normal, but that wasn't her. There was someone else she wanted.

She entered the kitchen to find the rest of her glee team mates and one other kid, Blaine. They all seemed to be having a great time. Mike and Sam were going against Puck and Finn at a game of beer pong. Sam looked way too serious for it to be just a game. Which is probably why he and Mike were winning. Quinn looked away. She didn't like the way she had made him feel, but it just wasn't going to work between those two. It was clear to her from the start.

She looked at the table to see Mercedes, Tina, Kurt, Blaine, Lauren, and Rachel. She watched them before walking over to join them. She heard Rachel nearly shout to be heard over the thumping beat of the music.

"TO ALL THE SINGLE LADIES!"

Quinn watched as Rachel held out a full shot glass and quickly swallowed its clear contents with a straight face. Wow, Quinn thought, Maybe Berry is different that she lets on. Mercedes and Lauren mirrored Rachel's move and cheered once they had consumed the fiery liquid. Even Kurt bashfully drank with them with a rather hostile side glance at Blaine, which went unnoticed by the dark haired boy.

Quinn joined the group at the table, rather than going to stand by the guys. That would have been too awkward.

"I'll drink to that."

Quinn announced as she grabbed the nearest shot glass from Rachel's hand and poured herself a shot. She knew she probably shouldn't have seeing as 4 wine coolers had her passed out previously, but she couldn't pass up the opportunity. She was a single lady after all. Everyone looked at her and smiled.

"Hey, where have you been? We thought you all left." Mercedes said a little too loudly.

"I think I passed out. I woke up on the floor in some room. How long was I gone?" Quinn questioned.

"Long enough to miss all the drama," Rachel said cheerfully. "But not that long really."

Rachel loved drama. It was why she made such a great actress. Quinn looked into Rachel's eyes and waited for her to explain. The two practically had a staring contest as Quinn waited for the shorter girl to explain the events that took place while she was unconscious.

Rachel shook her head and looked down bashfully for some reason unknown to Quinn. Rachel stood and grabbed a half full bottle of vodka in one hand and Quinn's wrist in the other. The blonde was confused as to why Rachel was leading her away from everyone, but she followed none the less. Quinn was normally mean to Rachel, but being in her house made her feel the need to show respect. She had been raised to be polite and proper when you are someone's guest. Rachel lead Quinn back into the room Quinn had woken up in. Rachel flicked on the lights and Quinn quickly realized that the room belonged to Rachel.

"Why are we in here?"

Quinn asked nervously. She wasn't sure why she was nervous. She stood in front of the now closed door and watched as Rachel walked gracefully over to her bed. She was either way too sober or she was excellent at hiding her drunkenness. Quinn was still a little wobbly from the drinks she had earlier.

"Come and sit. You don't have to stand there all night."

Quinn did as she was told and watched as Rachel began taking drinks straight from the bottle. She slowly licked her lips and passed the bottle to Quinn. The blonde held the glass bottle and studied it before giving in and taking a small drink. She couldn't hide her face as well as Rachel had. It tasted disgusting.

"I brought you here so I could properly inform you on what you had missed. There was no possible way you were going to hear me over the music. I tried to turn it down for the sake of Brittany and Santana, but the guys nearly had my head."

Quinn smiled at her rambling. Even being drunk couldn't stop her. Rachel reached for the bottle and took one more small drink before she began to tell the story. Quinn leaned back against Rachel's stack of pillows to get comfortable. She sensed she would be here for a while if Rachel was going to be the one filling her in on the night. The brunette nonchalantly placed the bottle between Quinn's legs as she straightened up and started her rambling. Quinn shivered as the bottle touched her a little to high between her legs, but she ignored the feeling and listened to Rachel.

"All the boys were in the kitchen playing their games, which left the girls, Kurt, and Blaine to our dancing. You should remember that much, seeing as you were there for most of it. I was too intoxicated to pay attention to who was still in the room. By the time I took a much needed breather I realized you were missing, along with Brittany and Santana. We all assumed you three were off together, that was until Artie began searching for Brittany. He eventually found her of course."

Quinn simply nodded to inform Rachel that she was indeed following her story. Quinn took another quick sip from the bottle, as she realized it was making her feel immensely nice for a change. She was less uptight. So was Rachel for that matter. Maybe they should drink more often Quinn thought. She gently shook the bottle at Rachel who stopped her rambling to take a large gulp. The brunette mirrored Quinn's position on the bed and leaned back beside her. Their shoulders brushed in the process, but neither girl moved away. Rachel continued her story.

"Artie found her in my laundry room dancing on top of the washer and dryer."

Quinn smiled and gently chuckled at the image. It was very Brittany like.

"She was doing a lot more than dancing. She was stripping. Does she always do that when she is drunk?"

Quinn burst into laughter. She would be in shock, but it was Brittany they were talking about. It suited her to do whatever she wanted without worrying about what people thought of her.

"I have never known her to strip, but honestly I rarely ever go to parties like this. It's hard to tell what she gets up to." Quinn replied honestly.

"Well, she was definitely stripping this time. Artie started shouting and cheering her on. He even threw money at her."

"ARE YOU SERIOUS?" Quinn shouted. "That is horrible! Poor Britt."

"I know. It was awful, but he got what was coming to him. You see, Brittany wasn't alone in the laundry room. Santana was drunk off her ass, sitting in the corner on a pile of freshly folded towels might I add."

"That's not surprising. Those two are always hooking up. They belong together really."

"Artie must not have seen Santana, but she saw him. Brittany's face fell when he started throwing money and I guess Santana didn't like it very much. She charged at him like a mad woman and started screaming. She threw him out of his chair. It took all the guys to keep her off of him. She is scary when she is mad."

"She isn't SO bad. I have fought her before." Quinn said proudly.

Rachel looked over at her and smirked.

"You do look pretty strong."

Rachel began gently stroking Quinn's exposed upper arm. Alcohol had to be fueling her bravery. Normally she and Quinn wouldn't be this close. Goose bumps began to form underneath Rachel's fingertips. It didn't go unnoticed. It fueled Rachel's desire to keep contact with the blonde.

"Anyway, Artie was pretty angry about the whole situation. He was yelling at Santana and Brittany. He asked why they were alone together and why Britt was stripping for her. If I remember correctly, forgive me if I don't, he said something along the lines of how he knew there was something going on between them and he was right to not trust her. He then started spitting of something about how he was only using her to get Tina back in the first place."

"Oh, wow. I missed a lot."

Quinn said wide eyes. She felt Rachel's finger tips moving lower and lower down her arm and it honestly felt nice. Quinn extended her arm to give the shorter girl better access. Quinn closed her eyes and let the feeling wash over her as she listening to the rest of the story.

"Mike and Tina walked away together and started talking, but we aren't sure what it was about. Once they were finished Mike came over to Artie and offered him a ride home. Mike really is a good guy. He just found out Artie was after his girlfriend and he still offered him a ride home. He hadn't been drinking by the way. I wouldn't have allowed anyone to leave intoxicated. I am more mature than that."

Quinn smiled as Rachel bragged about herself. Normally Quinn found that quality in Rachel to be annoying, but now she viewed it as endearing. Quinn frowned when she suddenly felt the warm sensation of Rachel's hand leave her arm. She opened her eyes to see the brunette sipping more vodka from the bottle. Instead of holding onto the bottle she set it aside on the dresser and changed her position on the bed.

"I'm getting a little cold. Do you mind if I pull back the blankets?"

Rachel politely asked. She didn't have to, seeing as it was her own room, but she asked none the less.

"I don't mind. It actually is pretty cold."

"I had to turn the AC on because everyone was complaining about being hot. Of course they were going to be warmer than expected. We had been dancing and moving around all night."

Rachel and Quinn climbed under the blankets and sat nearly in the same spots as they were before. Rachel shifted her position and turned to face Quinn. She bravely reached her arm across Quinn's stomach and found the girls other arm. She began stroking it gently, which caused the blonde to relax and close her eyes once more. She wasn't sure why she liked it so much, but it was making her feel good all over. She was glad Rachel wasn't going to stop. Rachel took Quinn's positive reaction to her touch as an ok to move closer. She scooted toward the other girl and her leg slightly rested on top of Quinn's bare thigh. Both girls were wearing skirts, so of course they were going to get cold. Rachel's chin now rested upon Quinn's shoulder and she could feel the shorter girl's hot breath hitting her exposed neck as she began to finish the story. The sensation made her shiver and there was no way Rachel didn't feel it.

"After that Santana and Brittany went into the vacant living room and I suppose they talked things out, because I found them groping each other on my couch."

"Mmm."

Slipped from Quinn's lips and she blushed. She couldn't deny that seeing the two ex-cheerio's going at it would have to be hot.

"That was my exact reaction, but I didn't stay and watch. That is highly offensive to some people and rude. I don't particularly enjoy Santana's company, but I will treat her with respect as I would any other human being. Anyway, that is it. Mike came back, Brittany and Santana passed out, and the rest of us hung out in the kitchen. Oh, we did play spin the bottle. I had to kiss Blaine."

Quinn's body stiffened. For some reason she did NOT want to hear that. Quinn turned her face in Rachel's direction to read the girl's expression. Rachel could sense something was wrong so she had to clear the air.

"I didn't like it. I know I may come off as boy crazy, but there is just something about the way guys kiss. I don't enjoy it as much as I thought I would."

Rachel crossed her leg over Quinn's thighs even more as she began to slide her fingers up the sleeve of Quinn's short sleeve shirt. Quinn relaxed and was enjoying the feeling when she suddenly opened her eyes and turned to look at Rachel.

"That doesn't explain how I woke up on your bedroom floor."

Rachel stilled her movements and remained silent for a few brief moments before speaking again.

"Now that I think about it I do remember giving you directions to the restroom. You must have gotten lost and fell asleep."

"I still don't understand why I didn't just get in your bed." The blonde chuckled. "It hurt waking up on the floor."

"Want a massage?" Rachel asked hopefully.

"No, I am too comfortable right now, but thanks."

The brunette slightly frowned, but was still happy she didn't have to move away from the blonde.

"You don't have to sleep on the floor. You are more than welcome to share my bed."

Quinn's stomach filled with butterflies at the thought. It was exactly where she wanted to sleep to be honest.

"Where will everyone else sleep?" Quinn asked as she turned her body to face Rachel, causing them to be much closer than before.

"Tina and Mike aren't staying. They just came to hang out. No alcohol for them. Mike is also taking Puck, Finn and Sam home. Which leaves the two lezzy lovebirds to sleep on my couch. Blaine is going home, he wasn't drinking either. Artie is gone. Which leaves my dad's room open to Kurt & Mercedes, & Lauren to the guest room. We sorted all of this out earlier. As best as we could while being completely trashed." The brunette smiled.

"Then I guess I have no choice."

"Not at all."

Both girls smiled and secretly enjoyed being close to one another.

"So, I had to miss playing spin the bottle." Quinn said with as much false sadness as she could muster.

"We could play if you want."

Rachel said in a flirty tone. Alcohol gave her much more confidence and she was brave enough to open up to Quinn about more things than she normally would. She desperately wanted to kiss Quinn, but she wouldn't dare admit it under any other circumstances.

"We are the only two in here. It would be guaranteed that we would kiss each time."

Quinn said nervously. To be honest the idea intrigued her. She really wanted to play spin the bottle with just Rachel. She had never kissed another girl, but she always found herself thinking about kissing Rachel. Hanging out with Brittany and Santana over the past few years had definitely influenced her into being more open about it.

"We don't have to play. We could always go to sleep seeing as the story is over. Or we could go back into the kitchen with everyone else and play."

Rachel smirked the whole time. She had a feeling that Quinn wasn't going to go for those ideas and she was right.

"No, I am comfortable right where I am, but I still want to play in here."

Her warm breath was hitting Rachel's lips, which caused the Brunette to tremble.

"So, I should go get everyone to come in here?" Rachel smirked.

Quinn frowned and Rachel could tell the blonde was wanting to kiss her.

"Fine, we can play. Just the two of us." Rachel smiled deviously.

Quinn was nervous, but excited at the same time.

"Do we have a bottle?"

"Why would we need a bottle?" Rachel asked seriously.

"Um, because we are going to play spin the bottle. You need a bottle for that." Quinn said bluntly.

"No, we don't."

"Oh really now?" Quinn asked, sounding intrigued.

"Nope," Rachel said as she leaned in closer. "We don't, because we know it's just going to turn out like this."

Rachel closed the minimal space between them and their lips met for brief moment before both girls pulled away. Quinn's cheeks turned a slight shade of pink while Rachel closed her eyes to completely milk the moment. Both girls were nervous, but they wanted more.

"So we're just going to play with an imaginary bottle?" Quinn asked.

"Looks that way."

Quinn thought the idea was kind of silly, but she wasn't going to argue and mess things up.

"Then it's my turn to spin and it obviously lands on you."

Quinn said seductively as she leaned in to place her lips on Rachel's. This time the kiss lasted longer. Quinn brought her hand up to rest on Rachel's neck. It was her way to make sure the shorter girl wouldn't pull away. Rachel had no intention of pulling away. They kissed soft and slowly at first, taking the time to appreciate and properly explore the new territory. Quinn gently sucked on Rachel's bottom lip, causing a quiet whimper to escape the brunette. The sound made Quinn's stomach tighten as it filled with butterflies. She had never heard anything so sexy in her life.

Rachel was feeling more dominant and confident than Quinn, so she easily took control. She threw one of her legs over Quinn's hip which caused the blonde to whimper herself. Rachel greatly appreciated the sound as it caused her to gently squeeze Quinn with her leg. Quinn rested her hand on Rachel's thigh and was pleased to find bare skin. Had she not been drinking she would have never been brave enough to go after what she had wanted for so long. She rubbed her hand slowly up and down Rachel's outer thigh as the kiss grew deeper. Quinn felt brave enough to tease Rachel's bottom lip with her tongue. The brunette rather enjoyed it.

Rachel parted her lips and allowed Quinn's tongue to tangle with hers. Both girls gasped into the kiss. It was more perfect than either of them had imagined. The intense feeling took over Rachel's body. She pushed Quinn onto her back and straddled the blonde. Quinn rested her hands on Rachel's hips and allowed her thumbs to rub underneath the edge of Rachel's shirt. Rachel couldn't get enough of the feeling of Quinn's hands being on her body.

The brunette leaned forward and began kissing Quinn once again. Their chests pressed together, causing the blonde to arch her back to apply more pressure. Neither girl had any idea what they were doing, but their bodies seemed to. Both girls began to breathe harder, but that only fueled their desire to kiss deeper and faster. They were quickly growing used to the feeling, leaving all nervousness behind. Quinn allowed her hands to travel further south to squeeze Rachel's ass. The shorter girl immediately pulled her lips away from Quinn's and moaned from the new feeling.

Rachel sat up completely and looked down at Quinn. The blonde took the opportunity to rub her hands up the front of the other girls shirt. Rachel bit her bottom lip when she felt nails softly grazing her abs. She wasn't as physically fit as Quinn, but her body was still amazing. It was doing wonders for Quinn. Always had.

Quinn brought her hands further up Rachel's shirt and began teasing her once she felt her fingertips rubbing the bottom of the brunettes bra. She slid her fingers underneath the edge of the annoying garment and let her thumbs brush over the skin. Rachel's body acted on its own. Her eyes closed as her head tilted back and her hips pressed down roughly against Quinn's.

Quinn's eyes widened at the new sensation and bucked her hips to cause more friction. Both girls moaned in unison. Rachel's noises were driving Quinn insane. She had to have her way with this girl. She had wanted it for far too long and she couldn't possibly wait any longer.

Rachel was slowly, but roughly grinding against Quinn, which caused the blonde more pleasure than she had ever experienced. She reached completely under Rachel's bra and began squeezing her breasts. The brunette moaned loudly at the feeling and her hips began to rock faster. Quinn felt Rachel's hardened nipples rubbing against her palms and it was the final straw for her. She flipped Rachel onto her back and made herself comfortable on top. One of her thighs slid between Rachel's legs and pressed against the shorter girl while the Brunette's did the same for Quinn. Both girls shivered at the feeling. Quinn touched her lips to Rachel's for a long heated kiss.

"Rachel, I want you." Quinn whispered in a husky voice.

Rachel slid her hands up the back of Quinn's shirt and scratched softly as she pulled their bodies completely together. Rachel began grinding against Quinn's thigh causing the Blonde to mimic her movements. The room was completely silent aside from the sound of clothes ruffling and the ragged breathes that escaped both girls.

Rachel Began rocking her hips faster and harder while digging her nails into Quinn's bare shoulders. She was panting and whimpers with her lips pressed directly to Quinn's ear. It was causing the blondes stomach to turn flips. Quinn might have been new to this, but she was well aware of what was happening to Rachel's body. Quinn immediately sat up causing the shorter girl to pout at the loss of contact.

"W why did you stop?" She asked in a panicked tone.

"We have all night to do this. I'm not ready for this to be over yet."

Rachel relaxed once she realized there was more to come. Quinn brought her hands to Rachel's legs and slowly separated them. She gentle stroke the smooth skin on Rachel's inner thighs causing the brunette to squirm slightly. Quinn smirked as she witnessed effect she had on this girl. Quinn reached under Rachel's skirt to remove the pesky garment that was preventing her from going any further with the brunette. Once it was removed Quinn leaner forward and pressed her lips to Rachel's inner thigh. She slowly kissed up and down, teasing the girl. Rachel softly gasped when she felt Quinn flicking her tongue against her skin. Rachel extended her arm and reached for Quinn's shoulder. She crumpled Quinn's shirt into her fist and tugged on it.

"I want this off." Rachel practically demanded.

"I will if you will."

Both girls sat up and removed their shirts. Rachel had hers off quicker than Quinn. She watched the blonde stripping down in front of her. Quinn rested on her knees in nothing but her Bra and skirt. Rachel licked her lips and leaned forward. She placed wet kisses all over Quinn's chest. A loud moan escaped Quinn when she felt Rachel's tongue gliding over the skin between her breasts.

"Rachel." Quinn whispered breathlessly.

"There is something I always wanted to try." Rachel said.

"Um, what's that?" Quinn asked a little frightened by what Rachel was going to say.

Without another word Rachel climbed off the bed only to be stopped by Quinn gently grabbing her arm. They looked deeply into each others eyes until Rachel broke the comfortable silence.

"Yes?"

Quinn didn't answer her with words. She placed her palm on Rachel's cheek and pulled the girl closer to her. Quinn kissed Rachel differently than they had been. It was soft and sweet. Sweeter than she thought she was capable of. Their lips gently brushed together and it caused goose bumps to cover both of their arms.

"That's all I wanted." Quinn smiled sweetly while blushing.

Rachel walked to her dresser with the biggest smile. She returned with a box which puzzled Quinn.

"What's that?"

"My aunt assumed that I would be gay seeing as I was raised in a house with two gay dads. I never told her she was right. Anyway, she insisted upon purchasing this for me. It was embarrassing and I tried to stop her, but I am kind of glad she got it now."

Rachel ripped the plastic off of the box and pulled out a pink strap-on. Quinn gasped and watched as Rachel tried to figure out how it worked.

"I don't know about this. I have never done this…. I don't know how." Quinn blushed.

"You don't have to do anything. I wanted to use it on you. We don't have to, but I would be easy with you."

Quinn bit her bottom lip before nodding in agreement. She really did want to do that with Rachel. She was excited, but nervous. She was just glad she didn't have to do it back. She wasn't ready for that yet.

Rachel climbed back into bed while adjusting the straps to give it a tight fit. Quinn watched her and smirked. Rachel had an amazing body and all she wanted to do was touch it. Quinn scooted closer to Rachel and wrapped her arms around the brunette, pulling her closer. She began fumbling with the clasp on Rachel's bra and soon had the garment removed. She was practically drooling at the sight of her round perky breasts, which didn't go unnoticed by the smirking Rachel.

Rachel began placing wet kisses on Quinn's neck and shoulder while she removed the blonde's bra. She wasn't going to be the only one wearing nothing but a skirt. Once both girls were completely topless they pressed their bodies together and began kissing passionately. Fingers tangle in hair while whimpers escaped their mouths. Their breathing became ragged, but they didn't stop. They both wanted it too badly.

Rachel roughly pushed Quinn onto her back and spread the blonde's legs. She reached for Quinn's boy shorts and had them removes in no time at all. She positioned herself between Quinn's legs and looked into her eyes. The blonde looked nervous.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes… please." Quinn whispered as she brought Rachel's lips to her own. "I want you so bad."

Rachel grasped the strap-on and gently pressed the tip against Quinn's entrance to coat it with her wetness. Quinn whimpered as she felt Rachel rubbing it up and down her throbbing clit.

"Please?" Quinn whimpered.

Not having to be told twice Rachel slowly pressed the tip inside of Quinn. She gasped as she felt it stretching her out and she clung to Rachel desperately. Her fingers were tangle in brown hair and pulled the shorter girl as close to her as possible. Rachel eased deeper inside of Quinn only to have the girl pull her hair harder. Quinn was squirming and whimpering beneath Rachel as she was being filled with the toy.

"Are you ok?" Rachel asked with her voice full of concern.

"Y yes. It hurts, but it's good."

"You want more?"

Quinn wrapped her legs around Rachel's hips and pulled Rachel down on her making the dildo bury deeper inside of her. She nearly screamed from the pleasure once it was fully inside of her.

"Someone likes it rough?" Rachel asked with a smirk.

"Uh huh!" Quinn whimpered.

Rachel attached her lips to Quinn's neck and began sucking and nibbling as she slowly rocked her hips back and forth. Quinn arched her back and bucked her hips to meet Rachel's thrusts. Quinn closed her eyes and moaned louder as Rachel thrust a little faster and harder.

"Rachel! FASTER!" Quinn commanded, almost out of breath.

Rachel thrust harder and faster and she felt Quinn's grip on her tighten. The blonde was thrusting back just as hard and she was failing miserable at being quiet.

"What if they hear us?" Rachel asked. She was sure Quinn didn't want people to know.

"I don't care! It feels so good!" she said between breaths.

Rachel smiled and brought her lips to Quinn's as she continued thrusting. The kisses grew more sloppy as their movements became rougher and faster. Quinn felt like she was going to explode from the way Rachel was making her feel.

Rachel felt Quinn's hands tugging on her hair harder and harder. The blondes legs tightened around Rachel while her hips began to buck wildly. She had lost all control of her body and she didn't seem to mind. Rachel knew Quinn was about to be pushed over the edge. She thrust as hard as she could, which seemed to be pleasing Quinn. The blonde was moaning and scratching Rachel's lower back, causing the shorter girl to moan almost as loud as her.

"RACHEL!" Quinn shouted.

Rachel stopped her thrusting and sat up, leaving the toy buried deep inside of Quinn. The blonde began to panic.

"What? Why?"

"We have all night to do this. I'm not ready for this to be over just yet." She smirked.

Quinn hated having her own words used against her. Rachel reached down and grabbed Quinn's hands. She fell back and made Quinn straddle her.

"I want to watch you." Rachel said, her voice laced with sex.

Quinn blushed and slowly began moving on the toy. She was shy about it, but she was also very close to her orgasm and she wasn't about to lose it. She slowly began to ride the toy that was attacked to Rachel. It was going much deeper in this position, which she didn't mind at all. She quickly grew used to being the one in control and she loved it. It wasn't like Rachel to just give up control.

Rachel's eyes were glued to Quinn's chest. Her breasts bounced up and down which seemed to have Rachel mesmerized. Rachel had her hands on Quinn's hips and she began to squeeze them as she watched Quinn. It was the sexiest thing she had ever seen. Quinn's eyes were sealed shut as she rocked her hips back and forth faster and faster. She was quickly getting back to where she was before Rachel stopped her. She was no longer able to contain her whimpers and moans.

Rachel could tell by the noises that Quinn was getting close so she thought she would help her out. She pulled Quinn down on top of her, held onto her hips and began thrusting wildly. Quinn buried her face against Rachel's neck to muffle her screams. She was grabbing and pulling at the sheets as Rachel continued her attack. Quinn brought one hand to Rachel's chest and began teasing the shorter girls nipple. Rachel was whimpering, but didn't slow her pace. Quinn was shaking and panting with her mouth Right beside Rachel's ear.

"I'm so close. Rachel! Don't stop! Don't stop!"

Rachel had her arms tightly wrapped around Quinn as she continued thrusting. She wouldn't dream of stopping. Not with the noises she was causing Quinn to make. Quinn tightened her thighs around Rachel's hips and began to fall apart in the other girl's arms.

"RACHEL!"

Was the only thing Quinn could say as she as she rode out her orgasm. She was holding on to Rachel's shoulders as tightly as she could while the girl under her continued to thrust just as hard as ever. Quinn had definitely never felt anything like this before. She was moaning louder than ever as her orgasm reached its peak. Her whole body was shaking uncontrollably, but she didn't care. Her body collapsed on top of Rachel's. She couldn't have moved if she wanted to. She was breathing hard and shaking as Rachel slowed her thrusts and eventually came to a stop. The brunette protectively wrapped her arms around Quinn and held her as the blonde tried to gain her composure.

"I can't move." Quinn mumbled.

Rachel chuckled and pulled a blanket over them.

"That good?"

"Uh huuuuuh." Was all she could say.

Everything she had just felt was completely indescribable

"Let's get some rest." Rachel said causing Quinn's eyes to flutter open.

"But aren't I supposed to do something to you now?" Quinn was thoroughly confused.

"Normally, but to be honest I am really tired after that and I can tell you are too."

"That doesn't seem fair."

"You can get me back when we wake up…. If you even want me then."

Rachel frowned. She was still slightly intoxicated, but her brain was functioning enough now to realize this would probably never happen again.

"Of course I will want to. I have always wanted you."

"What?"

"I have liked you ever since I started glee club." Quinn mumbled and yawned.

"Me too." Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head. "Now lets sleep."

"Only if you take this thing out of me."

Quinn smiled and Rachel blushed. She forgot she hadn't taken the strap-on off yet.

"Oops." Was the last thing Quinn heard before falling asleep wearing nothing but a skirt on top of Rachel Berry.


End file.
